Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes
by Asher Elric
Summary: Van Helsing must go after a powerful Warlock however,he does not know of the war Voldemort is forcing upon the Wizarding Community. Can Van Helsing figure out what is going on? can he protect the BoyWhiLived? or kill Harry Potter himself? VhHP xover
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I am one hell of a bloody idiot! I know next to nothing about Helsing and here I am! Well, I hope that you do like it! This isn't beta-ed at all, so sorry for any mess ups!

**Story notes – This is a crossover fic, however, it takes place in the Harry Potter universe. You see, Gabriel Van Helsing is an Angel…of sorts….a fallen angel or one sent by God to eradicate evil. Well, it goes along those lines, I'm not sure about what Gabriel Van Helsing is! But, he is alive!**

**Hem, Carl…well, he might be reincarnated, though I don't believe in that stuff. And I am not sure if he will be in this or not. So please, don't kill me if he isn't!**

**This is AU only for those Harry Potter fans out there! This takes place after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince – all you Van Helsing fans should read the HP series, it is really good! Dumbledore did not die – Draco didn't have the courage to do it and Snape didn't get there in time. Snape is an EVIL spy, I don't like him so all you Snape-lovers out there…DON'T KILL ME!**

**About the Horcruxes – There are seven Horcruxes – the Dark Lord Voldemort made them himself. In each he put a little piece of his soul, so that he wouldn't die so easily. Two of these are believed to be the ring of which Dumbledore comes into possession of in HBP, and Tom Riddle's (AKA Voldemort) diary. The Diary held an impression of a sixteen year old Riddle, and was destroyed by Harry Potter with a Baskalisk fang as a weapon against the diary. Besides that, I do not know what else might be a Horcrux, so I shall make it up as I go along.**

**Well, with that out of the way…let's enjoy this, shall we?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

****

* * *

****

**_If you're late, run like hell. – Van Helsing to Anna_**

****

* * *

****

Why couldn't his job be easier, Gabriel Van Helsing couldn't help but wonder as he search the decrepit old house that sat on the outskirts of a village that really didn't have a name. The house had been dubbed 'The Riddle Manor' for some odd reason and Van Helsing found that it worked quite remarkably for the house.

This house sat on a hill with a stone wall about it, the iron gate hung off its hinges and creaked eerily in the winds – not far off, a howl of a wolf could be heard as was the fluttering of bats wings. Van Helsing lowered his hat across his scarf enclosed face, this scene of the old house set against a full moon night reminded him of Castle Frankenstein in Transylvania. However, old memories couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"It is in there," said the old woman besides him, she was very old and was hunched. She leaned heavily on a staff, dirty white hair framed a warty face.

"What is 'it'? And how do I kill 'it'?" Van Helsing asked.

"He is the Dark Lord – said to be the spawn of Satin," the woman replied.

"I know the spawn of satin, and I killed him ages ago," Van Helsing replied.

"You must speak of Dracula…but he is not the only Son of Satin," the woman said.

"I don't doubt you, however, I want to know if I can stake this _thing_ to the wall or not," Van Helsing sighed in irritation. The wizened woman cackled like an old witch about to do something horrid.

"He is not a Vampire…he is a very powerful Wizard!"

"Brilliant, just what I needed," Van Helsing decided that there was nothing to be gained by standing at the old wall and not doing anything, so he ventured a step inside the yard. His left hand drew out a silver encrusted pistol. He had six shots in it, and he hoped it was all that he would need. However, he also with drew a knife that was about two feet in length.

"May God have mercy on your soul," the old woman whispered, but Van Helsing didn't reply. She went on her way then; cackling about as if she had lost her mind.

For his part, Van Helsing was very much glad to be rid of her; he had been afraid of being caught before he was able to get inside the old manor. Nothing had happened outside and he hoped that this mission would be over by the end of the night. Though, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was never a good sign when he was on one of his missions.

As he slinked inside the barely open front door – he thought he could hear some voices. They were too soft for him to hear the conversation correctly; however, he did take care to not make a noise as he entered the old house.

Another thing that reminded Van Helsing of Frankenstein's castle and that of Dracula was the amount of cob webs, lack of light, and the ever increasing feeling of _creepy-ness_ that encased the place. His shadow was almost like that of a spider as he ventured up the staircase, he stopped as a step creaked, but then went on. His pistol drawn and ready for whatever it was that he would come into contact with whenever he reached the second floor of the house.

Van Helsing found himself at the end of a long corridor; the old paintings on the walls glared at him and he could have sworn that some of them moved to whisper something to its neighbor. He dismissed this as his imagination and moved on. He soon came to a door; it was closed, but he could see light by way of the crack at the bottom between door and the flooring. He sidled up to it and pressed his ear against the key hole.

"My Lord, we have discovered nothing of Dumbledore's movements," a sniveling voice came from behind the closed door.

"What? Did I not send you out with strict order's?"

"Yes, My Lord…"

"Then stop groveling and get to it!" the Lord yelled.

Van Helsing heard hurried footsteps; he backed away from the door and disappeared into the darkness just as the door opened and a rat-like man stepped out. The man did not notice the hunter as he scrambled away. The door was again shut, but by someone else.

"Lucius tell me what you have found," the Lord said. Van Helsing couldn't help but eaves drop just a bit more. Maybe there was more to this than reached the eye.

"Potter hasn't left the saftey of his relatives home,"

"Good – keep an eye on Potter, bring him to me when you get the chance," the Lord laughed evilly at that last. Van Helsing was forced to retract his earlier comment. This Lord was worse than Dracula could ever HOPE to be!

The meeting progressed; most of the information was lost on Van Helsing but he filed it away for future use – that was when he noticed that it was getting lighter. The shadows about him were no longer as dark as they had been before. He must have been there for hours. Van Helsing was just about to make up his mind as to what course of action he should take. It would be harder to take down his target with a room full of other beings, and yet he had to do something!

"Who are you?" a voice behind Van Helsing made him cringe, so much for a quiet entry. He spun and aimed his pistol – "You're worst nightmare," he said as he fired at the rat-of-a-man.

His pistol shot tore through the others shoulder; wounding him badly. Van Helsing spun and kicked the door in. A green light flashed towards him, but he gave it no heed as he dodged and aimed a kick at the nearest man, who went down. He shot the next closest man, and the fight when on from there.

Van Helsing did not know a thing about wizards, if he had, he would have known that the green was dangerous, but since it never got close to him, and the cross fire usually got one of his opponents, he hardly minded. He shot another man, but that was the last shot in his gun, now his knives went to work. He maimed and killed, many others in the room.

After what felt like a life time; but was really ten minutes of spare time, Van Helsing registered that no one else was an immediate threat. But, the Lord had escaped. The coward hadn't even stood there like the beast he was to fight! At least Dracula fought him!

Van Helsing let out a growl that sounded wolfish in nature as he stalked out of the room and down the stairs. As he exited the house moments later, the sun had just begun to rise and the flaming sphere made the hunter blink. He put his knives away in deep pockets of his dark leather coat and brought out his gun, he reloaded his pistol and stowed it away again. He would get that blasted wizard, no matter what hell he had to g through in order to it!

This promise he made to God as he stalked down the street.

* * *

"They found them all dead, but not by any curses," Arthur Weasley informed the Order of the Phoenix. Council had been called just an hour before when ministry alarms had gone off. Arthur Weasley had gotten to the Riddle Manor first – but it was actually the Auror's who had discovered the carnage in the second floor bedroom. But since the victims had been Death Eater's, Arthur really didn't give a care of who had done the killing, he just wanted to thank the person. It was ten less Death Eaters to worry about.

"What do you mean by no curses?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.

"It's just what I told you, it was blood shed, carnage, the only curses found were that of the Killing Curse, and whoever did the killing was not amongst the Death Eaters," Arthur replied.

"Still," Dumbledore interrupted, "We must find out who it was,"

"Why? Maybe it was a vigilante or someone like that," Tonks said.

"What if this person is a Muggle? If Tom knew of the perpetrator, than we must also find out," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, that will be easy, the only things used were bronze bullets and that of knives, at least that is what the Coroner tells me," Arthur huffed.

"Still, be on the look out, everyone," Dumbledore replied. The meeting was dismissed then and everyone filed out of the old Black Manor.

* * *

A/N – For those Van Helsing fans, the Killing Curse is an Unforgivable Curse and outlawed by the Wizarding community, this either garners a stay in Azkaban (the wizard Prison) or the Dementor's Kiss. A Dementor is sort of like a demon, in a way, they suck out all the good feelings in a person, leaving them depressed. A Dementor's Kiss is when the Dementor sucks out the soul of the victim. This is the most severe sentence that the Wizarding world can pass on anyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

****

* * *

****

"_**I'm sure this is some kind of sin,"**_

"**_Don't worry, God will forgive us!"_**

_**(Carl and Van Helsing while breaking into a mausoleum in order to hide Frankenstein.) **_

****

* * *

****

"I can't believe we are out in the middle of nowhere!" the Friar groused.

"Carl, what's bothering you?" Van Helsing turned to his friend. They were someplace in Scotland, not that they knew where, exactly, all their maps were ancient. Carl was always on about that particular subject.

"I wish we had a modern map! I just don't understand how we can get anywhere without a modern map!"

"The map we have was made in 1988," Van Helsing pointed out.

"Of course it was, and terribly made by the way. Whoever did it got England mixed with Ireland!" Carl glared.

"_No!_ you have got to be kidding me!" Van Helsing rolled his eyes; sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Oh, stop mocking me, it isn't my fault the idiot didn't know a thing about geology!"

"Geography, Carl! It's called Geography!"

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did…"

"But I did!"

"Very well, Mr. Know-it-all, you tell me where we are,"

"We are near the North Sea, probably a few days from Wick,"

"What do you mean by 'few'?"

"A week,"

"_A WEEK!_"

"Stop yelling, you want those Vampires to know we're here?"

"_VAMPIRES! No one said anything about **THOSE!**_"

"That's because you always wig out on me! Now, shut up before I do it for you,"

"Fine," Carl humhped.

Van Helsing was glad that he brought Carl along, ever since their first foray into Transylvania all those years ago, Carl had become better at being a 'field man'. The only problem was, that none of the memories returned. Van Helsing knew that once had a life other than what he was leading at the moment; it would be nice to have those memories back. But, he had made new memories, and he figured that as long as he didn't lose that – than this life would do just fine.

"Still, why are we here?" Carl asked.

"We need to find someone by the name of _Harry Potter_…"

* * *

Currently, Harry James Potter was sitting in his room on Privet Drive; the summer had been just as bad as the last one, and he wished he could have stayed with the Weasley's, however, he had still been underage at that time. So, he had whiled away his time at his Aunt's and Uncle's house. To be tormented by his night time visions of Voldemort.

Harry had woken up two days prior to a vision, but this one was different. Instead of innocents being murdered and tortured by the Dark wizard; this time, a man dressed in black, with muggle guns and knives had attacked and killed almost all the wizards. Only Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, and Pettigrew escaped. Snape hadn't been there, but he could have been sent away or something.

Harry sighed; he couldn't get the figure out of his head! He didn't see the figures face and he had sent out letters to his friends and to Dumbledore. But he had yet to get any reply. He would just have to wait a bit longer, not that he had a choice in the matter.

As he gazed out the window; a speck in the robin blue sky caught his attention. It was a few minutes till his snow white owl, Hedwig, alighted on the window sill. She carried a letter. Harry gently took it from her and gave her a treat for a job well done.

Harry opened the note; it gave him nothing to go on. Harry wadded up the note before going back to his studying; he knew that he'd have one heck of a year coming up and he needed to be ready for it. With that thought in his head, he scratched the last sentence off his potions essay and began once again. He had to get it right the first time!

* * *

"Well, that didn't turn up a thing," Remus muttered.

"Nothing like this has shown up in any of the Auror's files,"

"Well, whoever it was must be a muggle – with the muggle fire arms and everything. At least that is something," Remus sighed. Arthur and Remus walked down abandoned hallways of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Summer always found the school abandoned except for the care take, Argus Filch, and some Professor's.

Remus found himself reminiscing of his days here as a Professor himself; he had loved that job and he wished he still had it. But he knew he would never get another teaching job again. He was a Werewolf after all, no one in their right minds would give him a job. Well, Albus Dumbledore was known to be off his rocker half the time, so, maybe he wasn't in his right mind, but that hardly mattered.

Once the two got to the headmasters office; they were asked in and they took seats. Albus sat behind his desk; he poured the two men some tea and offered them some cakes. Then they got down to business.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing…much," Remus said.

"But we do know that our Vigilante is a muggle – Harry told us as much in his letter," Arthur replied.

"Yes, I got the same one," Albus shook his head.

"If we had something else to go by, bronze bullets and a hat doesn't give us much," Remus said.

"Of course it does; who else do we know wears a hat and uses bronze bullets?" Albus asked.

"Not a wizard, that's for sure. And the bullets seemed to be old fashioned in make," Arthur groused, he sipped some tea before sighing.

"I'm sure if we can get our hands on some sort of files that have the same crime scene, of sorts, then we can at least narrow down the suspects. At this point in time, we can suspect everyone in the world and not get anywhere because of it," Remus put in.

"I'll see what I can do for you," Albus replied. The three sat in silence, not really knowing how to voice their thoughts.

* * *

Night had finally come; and Carl was glad to be in bed. He snored lightly in his bed, but Van Helsing hardly noticed. What he noticed was the full moon that hung in the cloudy sky. It had been on a night such as this, that he had himself turned into a Werewolf in order to defeat Dracula.

Dracula…the only non-living person in the world that could have given him back the memories that he so desired; however, Van Helsing knew that he had done the right thing by refusing such memories. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have them, and maybe he was. But God would have to decide which was which and what was what.

A howl rented through the air at that moment – ripping Van Helsing from his thoughts and Carl from his sleep. Without a world, Van Helsing stood, pulled on his heavy coat and fedora hat. He went to his bag and pulled out his silver pistols.

"You'll need these," Carl said, handing over a box of bullets.

"Thank you," Van Helsing replied.

"You be careful now, I don't have any antidote for the Werewolf venom," Carl replied.

"I will, stay here," Van Helsing replied and disappeared out the door. Carl locked it behind him. Intent on just waiting since he hated to be near Vampires or Werewolves!

"Dear me, dear me," Carl muttered. Shivering, he went back to bed, but he lit a candle and lent back to wait.

* * *

Clouds danced slowly across the blue moon – each second of the quietness making him tense, the howl he had heard just moments before felt too close for comfort and now that he was out in the open…Van Helsing felt even more at odds with his job.

It really wasn't the Werewolf's fault that he turned into a slobbering beast once a month; was it? But still, it was Van Helsing's job to rid the world of evil. But sometimes, the job seemed too big for just him.

Snorting could be heard just then; and snarling. Van Helsing turned to an alley way. It was dark, but he could see the outline of the Werewolf. He knew it was the Werewolf because of the golden eyes. Van Helsing raised his left pistol and aimed at the Werewolf. With more snarling, and a giant leap, the Werewolf was almost on top of the hunter.

Van Helsing turned out of the way and the Werewolf flew past him. Van Helsing took a pot-shot at the snarling beast before having to duck once again. He cursed as the claws came too close to his face, but he was quicker than the beast.

He took another shot; and another, these just seemed to infuriate the animal even further. With a growl and leap, the Werewolf was at him again. Van Helsing stood where he was, he waited until the chest of the Werewolf was exposed.

The sounds of two shots rang through the air – with a saddening yelp, the Werewolf fell to the ground, dead as the night was dark. In a few moments, the wolf transformed into a man. A young man by the end of it; Van Helsing knelt down and crossed himself, praying for the lost soul. Sometimes he really did hate himself, and his job. But more importantly he hated taking life…no matter what it was.

He vanished into the night; with the foot steps of the townsfolk coming way too soon – he knew that he and Carl didn't have much time. They had to leave to night!

* * *

A/N – I know that the Werewolf fighting scene wasn't scary, or thrilling or anything. I tried my hardest, honestly, I did. I hope you liked it anyway!

Story notes – Van Helsing and Carl are in Wick. Remus is a Werewolf, but he wasn't the Werewolf Van Helsing killed. Remus hates what he is and has always locked himself someplace on the full moon because he does not want to ruin anyone else's lives.

The Wizarding community has laws for Vampires and Werewolves. I know more about the Werewolf laws because JKR hasn't put a Vampire in yet. Unless I am mistaken, maybe she did in HBP, but I'll have to go look that up!

Any questions, please PM me!

Ta.

Poppy

p.s. This chapter is not beta-ed! but that's all right. My beta is concentratig on 'The Crownless Shall Again Be King' and she is great! by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far! Thanks so much! I'm going to try a complete Van Helsing fic sooner or later. On that isn't a crossover. So…once I get something resembling a plot…I shall start writing.

**Warning -- Vampire destroying...**

* * *

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

****

* * *

****

_**Surrey, England – Three Weeks Later…**_

****

* * *

****

"We're never going to find this Potter person! Honestly, we traveled to Romania in a shorter amount of time than this!" Carl pouted. Van Helsing sent him a glare. They were walking the streets of a small town. The shops were open and there were many people shopping. It was a Saturday, so that meant that things were more crowded than usual.

The Friar and Hunter had arrived the previous evening; they had given up searching Scotland and turned to London, then they went on from there and found themselves in Surrey. Early summer was hot this time of year, but by the northern wind, Van Helsing knew that it would rain soon.

"When will we get to the church?" Carl asked.

"Soon, it's only a couple of miles outside of this town. Good thing the Order saw fit to set up churches for their members," Van Helsing replied.

"I know, but at least we don't have to return to Rome after every mission, we just find the nearest resting place and stay there for communication. Can you believe how fast communication can go these days? Phones and radios! Why, back in the 1800' we had to wait for months for anything!" Carl said. He smoothed out a crease on his friars robe with a sigh.

"I think everyone thinks we're a bit odd; I told you to wear jeans and a t-shirt," Van Helsing said. He dipped his hat to a passing lady who snubbed them both as she passed.

"It isn't my fault; besides, who would suspect a Friar and a…"

"A Monster Hunter? Gee, how would I know?" Van Helsing rolled his eyes.

"All right, so you're dressed better than I am, we'll fix it once we get to the church," Carl said grumpily.

"Whatever you say," was the reply Carl got from his friend.

* * *

"As you can see, Van Helsing, the Vampire clan about here has grown to become a bit more dangerous," Brother Boyce explained.

"I see, how many are we talking about?" Van Helsing asked.

"Fifty, that is a bit more than what the Holy Order would like,"

"I'll take care of it, but, could you find someone for me?" Van Helsing asked.

"Who?" Boyce asked.

"Someone by the name of _Harry Potter_; I haven't found hide nor hair of him and I was wondering if you could get his location," Van Helsing replied.

"Of course, I shall see what I can do,"

"And I will get your Vampire problem under control," Van Helsing replied.

Carl yawned as the conversation turned towards something more mundane; that was when Father Boyce decided that the two needed to get some rest. He led them to the underground catacombs of the old Vatican church where rooms had been prepared for them.

The room was kind of small; but would fit both Friar and Hunter comfortably. The cots were old and lumpy with coarse sheets and a fleece blanket tucked about the mattress. There was no window, and so the only light that was in the room came from the small, gas powered lantern.

Van Helsing immediately took off his dark leather coat and collapsed onto one of the mattresses. In moments he was asleep, Carl fast behind him.

* * *

The night was very dark; the moon was almost at it's pinnacle, but would not become full for another week or so. It was also a cloudless sky that met the dark figure that walked the streets. He was in a residential area. Magnolia Street melted into Privet Drive and it was here that this figure stopped.

With hat pulled low and scarf pulled up to cover his face; the figure waited in silence. That is, until a stirring of imagined wind hit the back of his neck and he could feel the undead behind him. Van Helsing turned slowly, wooden stake in hand, to confront the Vampire.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, it has been a very long time…"

"Michel Quentin, long time no see. Lost you a while back didn't I?" Van Helsing asked.

"You did, but I would have rather liked to had killed you then," Michel replied with a shrug, his red eyes glaring at the hunter.

"So, why don't you try…now?" Van Helsing asked. The Vampire stepped back with a laugh.

"Right, as if I have the bloody time to do that! Now see here, you are getting in the way of great things…"

"What sort? Blood sucking?"

"_You-Know-Who_," Michel replied.

"Who?"

"Don't tell me! The great, and all powerful Van Helsing does not know of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"What kind of name is that?" Van Helsing asked incredulously.

"You shall see…"

A scream rented in the air, cutting the Vampire off; Michel gave a smirk to Van Helsing before he disappeared into the night. Van Helsing, on the other hand, wasted no time. He tore off down the street at a dead run, he came upon Number 4 Privet Drive. The door was open and blood spilled on the door step.

Van Helsing didn't stop, but he brought out his cross bow and shot an arrow in the nearest form he saw – thankfully, it was a Vampire, ready to feed.

* * *

Harry didn't know how it happened; he had been asleep one moment, and the next his Aunt was screaming in terror. Harry had suspected it to be a Death Eater; someone to come and take him to Voldemort; but the intruders weren't Death Eater's. Heck, they weren't even human!

The ugly and powerful form of a full fledged Vampire met him in the foyer of the home; Harry had pulled his wand out and started firing any curse that came to him at that moment. The spells didn't even phase the Vampire. It was then that another dark figure came into the room, but he shot the Vampire that was about to feed on Harry's Aunt, making the Vampire smoke, catch on fire and fall into a pile of ash on the obviously cared for flooring.

"Who is that?" another Vampire asked.

"You're worst nightmare…" was the clichéd reply of Van Helsing's. He shot that Vampire as well. With a cry, the second Vampire went down.

Noel, however, was not about to let her object go. She turned with fanged beauty towards Harry – he backed up, wand held at the ready.

"Stop! Noel, take one more step near that kid and I'll have to kill you,"

"Gabriel, we have had this discussion before; I will do as I see fit; and taking this young morsel to my Master is what I want to do," Noel hissed, turning partially away from Harry. The boy-wizard took his chance.

"_REDUCTO!_" the curse bounced off of the Vampire, but she staggered back. Van Helsing ran to the stair well shooting the Vampire on his way, though, his arrow only got her in the midsection.

"Come on!" Van Helsing yelled, grabbing the boy, he pulled them both up the stairs at a fast run. He turned into the first room he saw. It was small and dingy.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to pull his arm away from the strong grip of the man.

"We are getting out of here," Van Helsing replied. He practically picked Harry up, threw the boy over his shoulders and jumped out the window. They landed safely in the back garden. Van Helsing then jumped over the fence. Harry was put down then, but Van Helsing still gripped his arm. They ran from the house, that was now being converged on upon dozens of wizards.

* * *

"Look at this? What happened here?" Tonks asked her partner. Kingsly looked about the wreckage of the home. Medi-witches were looking the muggle family over while the others took stock and figured out what had happened to them.

However, Dumbledore had also shone up, as did Arthur Weasley.

"I was afraid this would happen," Dumbledore said to the two Auror's.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. Dumbledore walked towards the fireplace. On the mantle, still reeling from the speed of its dissent, a silver arrow wiggled to get free. The old Headmaster pulled the arrow free. It was about a foot in length, all silver. On the end were white feathers, and engraved upon the shaft was **_VH_**.

"We have a murderer on our hands," Dumbledore told the room.

* * *

A/N – Had to stop there! It was too good of a point not too! I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Ta,

Poppy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Since the last chapter was so bloody short – I shall try and add a page here. Hopefully, I'll get to five…but not sure.

* * *

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

****

* * *

****

**_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, ban, bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_**

_**(Montgomery Gentry – Gone)**_

****

* * *

****

"What do you think your doing?" Harry asked, trying to get his arm out of the strong grip of the man. The man wore dark clothing and a hat, he also didn't seem at all put out by the situation. Well, not as much as Harry was at the moment.

"Saving you, by the way…what's your name, kid?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Gabriel Van Helsing, if you wanted to know, now, it's only polite that you give me your name," Van Helsing said.

"Harry…Potter,"

"Ah, well, could you tell me why those Vampires were trying to kidnap you?"

"Why should it matter? You did it for them, you're taking me to Voldemort," Harry replied. That stopped Van Helsing in his tracks.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Voldemort is…a really bad…person…he's been after me for a while…"

"Ah, I see – well, then it's a good thing I came when I did," Van Helsing shrugged and then they continued on, Van Helsing relaxed his grip on Harry just a bit.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"To the Monastery, we can talk better there," Van Helsing replied.

"Look, Mr. Helsing – I'm still lost…why did you kidnap me?"

"To save you; I can leave an innocent to die,"

"But, what about my Aunt and Uncle?"

"And cousin? That huge whale of a child is your cousin right? I didn't get a good look, but I killed two Vamps and wounded the third…well, you did help, what did you do to it anyway?"

Harry looked startled, the whole conversation was weird, but he didn't think it would go this way. He wondered what to tell this person, he seemed to know a lot about dark creatures. Harry also had this weird feeling that he could trust Van Helsing; but he didn't know if he could trust the man or not.

"It doesn't matter really," Van Helsing said at that moment.

"Huh?"

"I said it doesn't matter, you seem to be able to take care of yourself,"

"Than why insist on protecting me?"

"Because it's my job, besides, I have some things to ask you,"

"Oh?"

"But later; right now we have to get out of here, can't do my job properly with a kid on my hands,"

"But I'm almost seventeen!"

"So?"

Harry was at a loss of words, which galled him because this was the second time this evening that it had happened. He sighed before turning a glare at the man who had essentially kidnapped him.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me?"

"In my…society…I'm an adult at Seventeen,"

"Ah, which society are we talking about?"

"Er –"

"Ah, a secret society is it? Don't worry, I know all about those,"

"You know about the wizarding world?"

"You mean people who are witches and wizards and such?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I don't come across them too much, but those Vampires and I have had a history together and they teamed up with evil wizards before, so I really didn't put it past them, though this Voldemort fellow is quite new,"

"You don't know about Voldemort?"

"Well, I know about a Warlock who goes by Riddle…"

"That's Voldemort!"

This stopped Van Helsing; who was at a loss of words this time. Finally he made his jaw work; "I think we had best get to the monastery, find someone you can stay with…"

"You're probably right," Harry agreed.

* * *

Carl was waiting for Van Helsing when he finally came back to the monastery. Van Helsing threw the door open, pulled another being over the thresh hold before shutting and bolting the door once again.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Carl asked; he lit up another lamp.

"Vampires, but I'm all right, not sure about the kid, though,"

"My name is Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?" Carl turned to Van Helsing, "Is he…?"

"Yes, I believe so," Van Helsing replied.

"Ah, well…are either of you hungry?" Carl asked, changing the subject. Harry wasn't about to say anything, but his kidnapper asked the unnamed man to go and get something.

Carl scurried out of the room and Van Helsing collapsed on the cot that had been set up; though he wasn't sure when, there was room for the three of them to sleep at least.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Van Helsing muttered.

"Sometimes I hate life in general," Harry mumbled, he sat on the edge of another bed.

"So, who would the best people be to take you? I'm not trying to kidnap you or anything, it's just my job,"

"Job, huh? Some job,"

"Yes, it is; killing Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, Ghosts, Warlocks…fun," Van Helsing sighed.

"I'm a wizard, you know,"

"Really? So is that your stick-thing is for?"

"What is for what?" Carl asked as he came in with a trey; he handed it to Harry.

"Oh, how stupid of me; Harry, this is Carl, he's a Friar," Van Helsing introduced. Harry shook Carl's hand politely.

"Go ahead and eat, you look very thin," Carl said. Harry was glad to find a bowl of hot beef soup, buttered bread and a glass of mild on the trey. He started eating.

"So, Gabriel, would you like to tell me why you didn't wake me up?"

"I always know your made at me whenever you use my Christian name," Van Helsing sighed.

"You could have woken me, you know!"

"I know, but you were asleep and I didn't think anything much would happen tonight," Van Helsing replied, he sat up in order to take his boots off. Carl stomped over to his own bed.

"Some friend you are; we've been on loads of missions and you just decided to leave me out on this one!"

"I'm sorry, Carl, really I am,"

"Oh?"

"Yes, next time I'll make sure to wake you, all right?"

"All right, all is forgiven then,"

"Thank the heavens!" Van Helsing muttered and divested himself of his guns and knives.

"Let's go to bed; we can discuss what to do more tomorrow, I'm sure Harry would like to go back to his family,"

"Not really…" Harry muttered, not intending for anyone to hear, but Van Helsing did.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Harry said, he sat the trey on the floor and began to take his own shoes off.

In silence, the three of them got into bed and Harry turned off the gas powered lamp. Harry didn't think of waiting for the other men to be asleep and then sneaking off. He went to sleep himself and it was Van Helsing who waited for Carl and Harry to enter the land of dreams before he himself even allowed himself to follow them.

* * *

He was shaken awake that morning by a gentle hand; Harry couldn't remember such a gentle hand touching him, and he did not mind it. His glasses were put on his face and he blinked up to see a smiling Gabriel Van Helsing leaning over him.

"Good morning, there is hot water in the pot over on the table; I'll wait for you outside," the man said, and then he left. Harry sat up and noticed the table that was in the corner of the room. He hadn't noticed it before, but he didn't care.

As he walked across the room, he noticed that there was a clean pile of folded clothes that lay along side the black pot on the table. They looked to be small, but considering the clothes he all ready wore, he hardly cared.

"I've been thinking…"

"Too much thinking can lead to brain damage you know," Van Helsing joked with a straight face.

"Har. Har. Very funny; however, I've been thinking…why do you think Harry wears such terrible clothing? I mean, I know I didn't get a good look at him last night, but those clothes seemed to be very baggy,"

"Maybe it's the style these days," Van Helsing shrugged.

"Maybe, but he also seemed to be very quiet, he didn't ask a lot of questions,"

"I know, but we had a conversation on the way here,"

"What did you talk about?"

"He was just being difficult; he's a wizard, he wants to go back to his own society,"

"Ah, I bet his parents are beyond sick right now, it was rather stupid of you to kidnap him,"

"All right, so I did…kidnap him…but it was either that or let the Vampire take him, what was I supposed to do?"

"You did the right thing,"

"I hope so,"

"You honestly did," Carl patted his friends shoulder. The door to their small bedroom opened then and Harry stepped out. He still wore his old trainers, but the tan slacks and white, but slightly grey dress shirt made him look a bit more grown up.

"My, Brother Marcus was right, wonderful fit!" Carl smiled widely. Harry gave him a look.

"I look like a dork,"

"No you don't!"

"Trust me, you do, but at least the girls will find you handsome. Come this way, we're going to Mass," Van Helsing said and the three of them made their away out of the catacombs.

Harry mapped out the rout they took and was glad that it was relatively easy to remember. The monastery wasn't as big as Harry had thought it was at first. The main room was the chapel, where he found himself now. There were six rows of benches on each side of the church. One row by each side wall and then a row of six going down the middle; the pulpit was the focus of the chapel and behind that was a cross with a figure hanging from it.

Harry, Carl and Van Helsing got some good seat and slowly but surely, the church filled up. The service was a loss on Harry, but he did sit quietly and at least tried to look interested in the service. It was the Latin that got him lost, but when the service was over, Harry didn't mind being led out and into the bright sun light.

"What a wonderful service," Carl laughed, before starting off on his own to talk to a couple of monks who had just come from behind the church.

"You do this every week?" Harry asked the remaining man.

"When I get a chance; with the job I have, it's hard,"

"Sorry,"

"It isn't your fault, now, let's go get some lunch and then we can decide what to do,"

Van Helsing led Harry to the nearby field where the members of the church had gathered for the weekly pot luck. The tables were set with scrumptious vittles that made Harry's mouth water, and there were plenty of girls making eyes at him.

Harry stopped as someone came up to them; an elderly maiden wearing a blue sun dress smiled at him before turning to Van Helsing.

"Gabriel! How long it has been since I have seen you!" she said.

"Elen, how are you?" Van Helsing asked the lady. She had golden, white hair in a braided bun and wore glasses.

"I am fine, and who is this? Why, Gabriel, I didn't know you had a son!"

"This is Harry," Van Helsing said.

"Hello Harry, I'm Elen Greenbrook,"

"How do you do, Mrs. Greenbrook," Harry replied.

"Why what a charmer you are! I bet you get that from your father!"

"In fact, he does, if I don't say so myself," Van Helsing put in. This made Elen laugh and slap the man before her.

"If only I was ten years younger…oh well, have fun!" Elen said, then she left them in order to go and talk to her lady friends. Most likely to talk about Harry.

"Why did you let her think you were my Dad?" Harry asked, glaring at the man.

"You forget, not everyone is as they say they are; Elen is harmless, but she lets her mouth flap about. I'm sure we'll get trouble by playing that you're my son and all, but, it makes sense that you were here if I am your Dad and all that rubbish," Van Helsing explained.

* * *

A/N – This was longer than the last chapter! Wow! I was sure I'd get four and a quarter pages this time around….but six! Behold all you readers and enjoy this update!

Ta,

Poppy

P.S. When Elen said that she wished she was only ten years younger, she meant that in the sence that she would have liked to be with Gabriel, not Harry. I just realised that was a bit confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N –_** I am sorry that this update has been long in coming! I've got a monologue to get memorized, and some homework to get done and research. So, I am not sure when next I'll be able to update this.

* * *

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

****

_**A cat? Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me.**_

_**Ron Weasley, Prisoner of Azkaban (the movie)**_

* * *

****

The Order was assembled in the kitchen basement of the Black Manor – the sound of conversation had reached to an abnormal sound of pitch, and gave Minerva McGonagall, Professor and Head of Gryffindor, an abnormal head ache that she only ever got when the Marauder's had done something rather abnormally stupid.

She place her tea cup down, pulled out her wand and a huge BANG could be heard throughout the room; which made everyone quiet down. Albus gave her as mile as he stood.

"People, please, there has to be a reasonable explanation here," Albus said.

"Sure there is," Tonks spoke up, "We have no clue who we're dealing with! Will this man hurt Harry?" she asked.

"No, I do not think he will, but I am not sure about his sanity," Albus replied.

"Albus, who is this man?" Minerva asked.

"His name is Van Helsing – at least, that is all I am sure of – his history is rather garbled, I am looking into it,"

"Can you at least tell us what his occupation is?" Kingsly Shaklebolt asked.

"As far as I can discern, he travels a lot for the Catholic Church, from reports I have, these were taken in the early 1800's…" Dumbledore passed some parchment around, and a French Wanted poster. On the poster was the sketch of a man, his face was covered by a scarf of some sort and his hat had been drawn low over his brow, the only thing that could be seen clearly were the eyes – that looked demonic in nature.

"These reports say that he killed many innocents – however, I believe that Mr. Van Helsing is in actuality a demon hunter,"

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked the reports over.

"I wasn't able to get a straight answer from the Pope, you see, but he told me that Mr. Van Helsing won't hurt Harry, he is trying to protect him," Albus said.

"A Demon Hunter protecting Harry! You have got to be kidding me!" Mrs. Weasley almost screeched.

"Now, now, Molly; don't get over worked up, we will find Harry," Albus reassured the Mother.

"Yes, we will, and when I see that Mr. Van Helsing, I will give him a piece of my mind and wand!" she replied with a glare.

"Albus, I think we should close," Minerva said with a look. She was very protective of her Gryffindor's and she knew that she needed to talk to Molly about it.

"Indeed," Albus agreed, he dismissed the group and Minerva quietly pulled Molly to the side, they went to the parlor of the house to talk.

* * *

Molly sighed and wrung her hands as she and Minerva sat in the parlor. Minerva's look softened as she looked at her one-time students. Molly had been born to be a mother, and she had taken Harry under her wing. In fact, Molly and Arthur had put in a petition to adopt Harry. However, Dumbledore wouldn't tell them where Harry had went but only that he was safe.

It was the safety part that had Molly upset for weeks on end.

"It's happening again; I know I have enough children to look after…but I had always felt badly about not being able to care for Harry," Molly said.

"I know, Albus did what he thought was right," Minerva replied.

"But I'd had never let it go to Harry's head! I mean, I never let the pureblooded-ness go to my children's head, heck, Ron doesn't even care that Harry isn't of pureblood dissent,"

"What about the blood protection?" Minerva asked.

"There are adoption spells," Molly replied. Her hands stopped moving and she sighed. Slumped against her chair; Molly reminded Minerva of a saddened kitten.

"Molly, you did your best, and you still haven't stopped fighting for the right to adopt Harry; I don't doubt your abilities as a mother, nor Arthur's as a father; in fact, I do believe that two of you would be exactly what Harry needs," Minerva said.

Just then, the door banged open and Arthur stood there; the look on his face made both women jump to their feet.

"What happened?"

"Harry's been…well…not spotted, but he is safe!" Arthur replied.

* * *

Gabriel Van Helsing wasn't sure about this; not sure about this at all, in fact, he was dead set against it. All of it, it seemed like a very, very stupid thing to do. Leaving a child on the steps of a pub…seemed like a _very_ irresponsible idea. Gabriel was several centuries old, he had seen many things –even if he couldn't remember them all – and so, he told Harry what was on his mind.

"No way! It's one thing if whoever it is know you and you know them, but just dropping you off here..."

"What do you mean? Most everyone knows me,"

"Be as that may, do you trust them? It is one thing to know, but it is a whole other to trust,"

"I don't know you and yet I trust you," Harry muttered.

"Than trust me when I say that I won't leave you here, we wait together or we go back to the monastery," Van Helsing replied. Harry gave the older man a glare, he may know about the wizarding community, but he didn't know everything!

"I'll be fine!" Harry insisted.

"Please, Van Helsing; Harry is almost seventeen," Carl said. Harry gave the Friar a thumbs up while Van Helsing rolled his eyes. Harry turned to go into the Leaky Cauldron, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Be careful," Van Helsing said.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry replied. They then made their farewell's and then Van Helsing and Carl went on down the street. Both were dressed in muggle clothes, and no one noticed them as they passed.

* * *

Harry himself went into the pub; it was the same as ever; Harry was going to find the Proprietor of the establishment when a young woman, about twenty, with grey hair and dark green eyes, walked up to him.

"The Phoenix rises," she said in a whisper, this meant that she was from the Order.

"In blue flames," Harry replied. The woman smiled.

"I am so glad to see you! My name is Jayme Heights, and you have to be Harry Potter," she said.

"I am,"

"Good, I was sent to take you home, Harold,"

"Huh?"

"Just play along; I'll be your big sister," she gave a wink and a smile.

"Oh, okay, Big sissie," Harry replied.

"Oh, har. Har. You are so funny," Jayme rolled her eyes.

"I try," Harry shrugged.

Jayme led Harry to the fireplace where they would take the floo network to Hogwarts. She gave the address to Harry and had him go first. Then she followed.

Harry hated traveling by floo; it was very, very dizzying; and so, he was glad to finally land (face down no less) in the Headmaster's office. He picked himself up, and was greeted by the semi-smiling faces of the Order. Except Snape, he was glowering like always. Jayme came after him and Harry stepped out of her way.

Unlike Harry; Jayme landed in a crouch, she straightened herself and brushed off the dust.

"Floo, when will they clean the bloody thing," she groused.

"You really are some character," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I try," Jayme winked.

"Welcome back Harry, Jayme, I trust you had no troubles?" Albus asked.

"Non at all, Governor; I didn't see Helsing though," Jayme replied.

"What?"

"You were abducted by Gabriel Van Helsing…he used to be a big time…monster hunter," Jayme explained.

"Oh," Harry felt stupid for trusting the man. Sure, he had spent three days with him and Carl…but Gabriel seemed to be a good man. A man to really look up too.

"He hasn't been seen or heard of for a while though, oh, it's been a couple of centuries at the least," Jayme waved her hand before reclining half hazardless in a chair.

"So, Harry, care to tell us what happened?" Albus asked.

Everyone looked at Harry expectantly.

* * *

"More Werewolves?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yes, this one goes by the name of Greyback; he has bitten children and then abducted them to join his pack. From what we can gather, he has brainwashed them to hate humans," Brother Leo replied. Van Helsing looked at the picture of the Werewolf he had been given. After a moment, he put it in an inside pocket of his black leather jacket.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

* * *

**Bio -- **

**Jayme Heights **

**20**

**hair color -- Grey**

**eye color -- Green**

**Clothes -- Black jeans, a t-shirt with the legend "Love Pirate"**

**History -- Grew up in the slums of London; Magic came to her slowly, and so she isn't that good at it. **

A/N – Jayme may or may not be seen in further editions of this fic. I couldn't figure out who was the one to find Harry and Jayme Heights answered the question. She is copyrighted by me and so I do wish for you to PM me if you wish to use her. I know she seems to be a Mary-Sue, and so if she makes any big appearances, I shall put her through a Mary-Sue ringer and beat it out of her! lol!

Ta,

Poppy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – **I just have a few things that I want you lot to know. First, I shall be going strictly by Vampire lore. That means Crosses, Holey Water and such stuff. As for the Werewolf, silver it a total must have. I was watching something on the history channel, and the show said that sometimes a suspected Werewolf would have their head chopped off and be burned. They did that because they didn't want anything to have the evil creature give it life again. So, I decided that last bit was too graphic in nature for this story. Just the silver bullets if you please!

* * *

_**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

With a cup of strong tea in his hands; Harry set about telling the whole tale, from the night had been rescued/kidnapped, to just that moment. He described both Van Helsing and Carl; but, he also told the adults how very…nice, the two had been towards him. How they hadn't kept him anywhere dark and had explained a lot of things to him. Their jobs and so on and so forth.

"They did not hurt you? At all?" Albus asked.

"No, they didn't touch me after we got to the Monastery," Harry shook his head.

"What else?"

"Umm...Van Helsing didn't want to leave me alone at the Leaky Cauldron, but the Friar told him I was old enough to take care of myself,"

"Anything else?"

"He's a bit…religious – I mean; he crosses himself at meals and such,"

"Is that all? Or are you planning a Spanish Inquisition?" Jayme put in, giving a look at the Headmaster. Albus sighed.

"It just doesn't make sense; the profile…"

"Profiler's can be wrong, Albus," Minerva reminded the man.

"Of course, well then Harry; why don't you go to the Hospital wing, I'm sure you're tired," Albus gave a small smile.

"Sure," Harry said, he wanted to get out of that room. Jayme was right, it was turning into the Spanish Inquisition, all he needed were some hot pins and he'd be set.

Harry left the office, but he didn't go to the hospital wing. He probably should have, he knew he should have; but he wasn't feeling sick, he wasn't injured and his emotions were…confused…nothing more and nothing less. He wondered why he hadn't know that his _rescuer_ was a dangerous psychopath; but, it didn't make any sense to him at all. Gabriel Van Helsing was nice, he laughed a bit and he was serious about the safety of innocents. Wouldn't that just cancel out all the bad things about the man? Maybe he didn't have a choice, maybe he had to carry out the job he was given.

Harry wondered the halls of Hogwarts; lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Jayme, I need you to track him down and bring him to me; I want to know everything," Albus said, handing the file to Jayme.

"This isn't going help, Van Helsing isn't a murderous man, he does a job that insists that he kills for the sake of protection," Jayme replied.

"And how would you know?" Severus sneered, Jayme gave him a glare.

"I'm an Auror, if I'm face to face with a bloody Death Eater, I'm going to kill it before it kills me," she replied before stalking about the room like a cat on a cold tin roof.

"Van Helsing will kill a Vampire or Werewolf or Warlock if he comes face to face with them and they want to kill him," she continued.

"We understand, however, he has been a wanted man for many centuries," Albus said.

"Oh, and what has he done to deserve that reputation?" Jayme asked.

"Dr. Jackyl died…"

"After his alter ego tried to kill Helsing by throwing him off the roof of Notre Dame, in fact, it was Jackyl and Hide that smashed the Rose Window," Jayme pointed out.

"What about the Count in Transylvania?" Snape asked with a smirk. Jayme flipped him off before replying; "Count Dracula was the strongest Vampire known to mankind, I'm not sure how Van Helsing did it, but he killed the demon,"

"Jayme…" Albus started, but she glared at him.

"I'll follow him and see what he's up too, however, I refuse to kill him," she said, then she swept out of the room. Albus sighed and looked at his assistant Headmistress.

"Sometimes I wished she wouldn't argue with me," he said.

"All children do, Albus, it's their job," Minerva replied. Snape "humphed" from where he stood and then he too left the room.

"Poor Harry," Molly sniffled; she and her husband had been quiet throughout the whole conversation because Molly had no clue who _Gabriel Van Helsing_ was; other than a serial killer, and Arthur really didn't have anything to say on that subject at the moment. However, he knew some people in the Auror department who would probably let him have a look at anything they had on the man.

"Molly, Arthur, I think it's time for you to step in and take care of Harry, he needs some stability in his life right now," Minerva said to them before leading them out of the office.

"What sort of stability can I give my family when I get paid hardly anything at all?" Arthur asked.

"Many wizarding families would be proud to adopt Harry…" Minerva trailed off as she saw Molly blush as her husband turned to her with a look Minerva could not place.

"Molly, what is this all about?" Arthur asked.

"I want to adopt Harry, he needs some parents to look after him! And with George and Fred gone to live in Diagon Alley we have plenty of room! Harry could have the twins room and a loving family!"

"I know sweetheart, but I don't know if…"

"There was something in the Potter's will, if that would help you, but you'd have to speak to their lawyer about it," Minerva put in.

"What is it?"

"Just a clause, that no one has noticed, but I got a letter the other day, wanting a recommendation for a family to adopt Harry. A wizarding family," Minerva replied.

"What else did it say?"

"Only that Mrs. Imogen Hudson would like to talk to you,"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Arthur, I gave a recommendation for your family," Minerva gave a small smile.

* * *

It was a dry night; the sky was cloudless; which made star gazing quite easy. The moon was only half full but the night would become dangerous when a full moon would appear. Not that the creature cared, because in reality it didn't.

The location of the meeting was in the middle of a forest that Greyback made his home in, with his pack of children he had stolen after biting them on full moon nights. He was a dangerous creature himself, and next to Dracula, very frightening. But, the Vampire that waited on a low branch of an oak tree was not afraid of the Werewolf.

Vampires and Werewolves had always hated each other; there had been wars back in the olden days, going back centuries of blood lust and killings for both sides. But in this time of peace, the Vampires and Werewolves had come to grudgingly respect each other's beliefs and societies. That was really what brought the war's to end. When Lady Iona of Scotland, and Lord Silvanus of Russia got married, they decreed that Vampires and Werewolves were to live in harmony for all eternity. That was back in 1635, when Vampires and Werewolves practically ruled humankind.

Skylar caught a movement in the under brush; and moments later, Greyback was in the clearing. He jumped from the tree and was face to face with the Werewolf.

"You took a long time to show up,' the Vampire hissed.

"Don't take that tone with me, youngling," Greyback replied with a snarl.

"Doesn't matter, the Master wanted me to tell you that Van Helsing is going to hunt you down, in fact, that is his current mission,"

"And?"

"The Master wants you to kill Helsing, and then let the wizarding community know it!" Skylar replied. Then he practically disappeared into a mist that had not been part of the night when he had arrived. Greyback gave a hearty howl as he also left the clearing. The hunt was one and it would be fun!

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

_Thank you for considering us as adoptive parents to one Harry J. Potter; we have come to know him very well through the years and hope that we can make this last year before his coming of age a prosperous one. All we want is for him to have parents who love him and a place to fall back too when he has problems._

_All of our children still come to visit; Bill is getting married soon and Charlie is going to try and stay closer to home. Ginny has just finished fifth year and her O.W.L.'s should be wonderful! Fred and George only got six between them; I want them to take the test again, but they refuse to do so. Their Joke shop is going quite well, however, and in the regard, I must be proud of them._

_Minerva was telling us that there is a clause in Lily and James' Will; why was this not found before? Those muggles are absolutely horrid to Harry! In fact, my husband (Arthur) had wanted to put in a complaint with the WCPS when he found out that Harry had lived in a cupboard for eleven years of his life! _

_It was a complete accident that my husband found out; he had gone to find an artifact that had been enchanted as a joke by someone, and had seen some things at the Dursley house. However, Albus had told us that everything was fine. We didn't believe it then and we don't believe it now! Please, let us do something so Harry might never have to go back to that horrid place again!_

_Have a wonderful day,_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,**

**I am glad to hear that you want to take care of Harry; I have had a hard time getting anything done about him. WCPS had tried to get evidence of his mistreatment at the Muggles (Dursley) house, but all evidence has disappeared into the unknown. We do not know who is doing this, however, the clause that I have found will fix this for good!**

**There are things that I cannot explain in a letter; please set up an appointment with my secretary and we shall talk this over.**

**Albus Dumbledore has no need to know of our meeting; however, if you do want to tell Minerva, that is fine. She is an old friend of mine.**

**Ta,**

**Imogen Hudson**

Molly folded up the letter and made a fire call to **Hudson and Hudson**, the wizarding lawyers. They handled practically everything you could think of and were quite good at their jobs. Molly spoke briefly to the secretary, and then fire called her husband. Telling him of the meeting and asking that he get that day off.

Arthur had no trouble getting the day off; in fact, his boss was ecstatic when he found out why. Arthur made the man promise to not tell anyone. It was to be a surprise!

* * *

A/N – Sorry that this update has been long in coming! This story has also taken on a life of it's own and I have no clue why! Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I love all review's, however, any flames shall be given to Fluffy!

Ta,

Poppy


	7. Interlude

A/N – Sorry for the terribly late Update! Here we go!

**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Imogene Hudson was a professional. She wore a black tweed suite and had her dark hair pulled into a bun. She also wore glasses, but her office was that of a witch. From the books that filled the cases on all sides of the room, to her sitting area in front of her fire (that of Slytherin colors) and her desk had an orb that would magically picture the earth from space and other stars.

Molly and Arthur Weasely were shone into the splendant office and were also se3rved tea from a very well off house elf name Zory. They sat in the plush green chairs and chatted quietly. This meeting was one that they had looked forward to for weeks, three in fact, and couldn't help but be slightly nervous at meeting the woman who would help them.

Imogene made her won appearance in five moments after the Weasely's were shown in. She smiled at them as she put her brief case down.

"Good after noon, I'm Imogene Hudson, and you must be Molly and Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you," Molly said, she shook hands with Imogene before Arthur took his turn.

"Well, let us get down to business then. I want Harry to be safe as soon as possible,"

"As do we," Molly agreed.

"All right, so here it is!" Imogene had walked over to her desk and pulled out the Will from somewhere unknown. She flipped through it till she came to the last page.

"Therefore," she started, "Any person willing to adopt our son, if his God Father, Sirius Black is unable, will have full control of our vaults for the sole purpose of taking care of our son and their family. As we are most protectful of our son, we have listed the families that we believe to be best suited to care for him…" Imogene smiled at them.

"The first family listed is your own,"

"Oh…dear…I had talked to Lily about it once but…"

"You talked to Lily about her will?" Imogene asked. Molly sighed and sat down on the settee.

"It was an afternoon three months after she had Harry. She had come over to my parents house, I wasn't married to Arthur yet, and we had a nice afternoon. She told me that if she died before the year was out, she wanted me to adopt Harry and raise him as my own. No matter who I chose to marry because she knew the only relatives that Harry had was her sister and her husband and child. When…she and James were murdered…I went straight to Dumbledore after I found out. I showed him my memories and tried to talk him into letting go and pick up Harry…"

"But he wouldn't let you?" Imogene asked.

"I supported Molly, we knew that Harry was impeccably a hero to our world, but Molly so wanted him to be happy," Arthur put in.

"Don't blame yourselves, I'd blame Dumbledore. So, are we going to get this adoption going or what? Imogene asked.

"What about Harry, don't we need to ask him?" Molly asked.

"No, no…he is an underage wizard, by law we do not need his permission. But, since he is only sixteen…than maybe we should ask him," Imogene said.

* * *

Harry was surprised to be pulled from the library by Professor McGonagall. Summer had only two more weeks to sustain itself before September would be upon everyone and students would flock back to the school. It was nice to have the castle to his own. Harry could go where he wanted, whenever he wanted and no one would chastise him for being out past curfew.

He silently followed McGonagall – who looked quite pleased with herself. She showed him to an empty class room, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasely stood with a lady that Harry did not recognize.

"Mr. Potter, how has your summer been?" this lady asked.

"Er – Fine…"

"Good, good, it is about to get better. I am Imogene Hudson, a Wizard lawyer. You'd be surprised how much law we have to muck through, anyway, I have here, your parents Will. They left everything to you, of course you cannot get to the other vaults till your majority. However, we also found a clause…an adoption clause…"

"You mean someone wants to adopt me? Why?"

"They want to adopt you because you are a wonderful child. Not to mention that they know you and you are friends with their son,"

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely want to adopt you," Professor McGonagall said.

"They do?" Harry asked then turned to Molly and Arthur, "You do?"

"Yes, that is, if you'd give your own permission," Arthur replied with a slight smile.

"Oh, wow….er…all right then," Harry muttered.

"Good, let us get on with it then!" Imogene said. She whipped out some paper. Waved her wand over it, said some words and there was the adoption papers. Molly and Arthur signed their names, and then Imogene signed her own. On the bottom of the paper words shown up after this.

**_Harry James Potter is now Harry James Weasely _**

**"**Wow…" Harry muttered when he saw this. Molly started crying and then she turned and hugged her new son.

"Harry! I love you so much! I love you as much as I love my other children and I always will!" she said. Arthur came up behind her and patted her shoulder.

"We had better get back to Diagon Alley," he said. Molly nodded her head.

When the three of them got to Diagon Alley, they found that the Weasely's vault was full of gold. It was only thirty thousand in all, but Molly felt so blessed by it. She could finally buy all of her children new clothes! At least she could for Ginny, Ron and Harry. Harry didn't mind this at all. He had always loved the Weasely's but at the moment he was still trying to get it through his head that Ginny was his little sister and Ron was his younger brother.

Molly and Arthur loved their day out with Harry. They bought new clothes, and bed room things, for Harry Mostly, but Molly picked up some curtains for Ginny that changed color according to her mood. Then they went grocery shopping before heading home.

"Mum, Dad, Harry!" Ron jumped up from the chair he had been reading in. He slapped Harry on the back.

"I was wondering when you'd come," Ron said.

"Ron, meet your new Brother, Harry Weasely," Arthur smiled. Ron's mouth gapped open and for a few moments he couldn't think of what to say.

"Huh?"

"I'm your brother now," Harry said.

"OH! Holy Gargoyles!" Ron said.

"I say, let us get Harry's room together, then we can invite Fred and George over for dinner and give them the news," Arthur said. Molly happily let her men go to help Harry get settled. Three minutes later, Harry's trunk had arrived and Ron helped Harry to carry it up.

His bed room was a nice dark blue color. He had a white bed spread and his chest sat at the end of the enlarged bed. There was also a small closet and small drawers had been built into the wall so that it took up less room. Hedwig's cage was hung on the ceiling and she was able to come and go as she wanted.

When Arthur, Ron and Harry went down to the kitchen they saw that the whole family was there, except for Fleur who was not able to attend.

"Ah," Bill smiled when he saw Harry, "We have another rugrat do we?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this, I mean, being referred to as Weasely," Bill said.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Harry! My new brother!" Ginny cried and gave him a huge hug.

"Ginny…"

"Oops, sorry,"

"It's all right, little sister," he grinned at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"All right, come and let's eat!" Molly said and she had those who were in the kitchen out onto the lawn where Charlie, Fred and George were setting up tables in the back yard.

"Harry Weasely! Hi ya bro!" Fred ran up to him and slapped him hard on the back.

"Nice to have you part of the family for good!" George yelled with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks for having me," Harry replied.

"Harry, don't worry! You've always been a brother to us! Just one that we liked!" George joked. Ron stuck his tongue out at him.

"All right you lot, food is coming," Charlie called to them.

The Weasely family had a wonderful meal, Molly cooked lots of their favorites and afterwards, the boy's and Ginny went to play Quiditch in order to exercise some of the pent up energy they that had built inside of them.

It was a small team for them; Bill, Charlie and Ginny made up one team. While Harry, Fred and Ron made up the other; George wanted to be Announcer and call penalties.

The game started off wonderfully; Harry played double as Chaser and Seeker. He hadn't done it before but he was pretty good, whenever he saw the Snitch, he would through the ball to one of his team mates and then gold after the flying gold. Sometimes someone of the other side would get the Quaffle, however, that was taken care of. (To some extent.)

Ron was a good goal keeper, he saved the goal almost every time. Harry was the fastest at the seeking, though he did have Ginny to challenge him. But he did not mind this, only because she wasn't Malfoy and therefore wouldn't be a sore loser.

In the end of the game Harry, Fred and Ron won. The score was 190 to 160.

* * *

Jayme popped out of the fire place into the home of her sister. Who was in fact, a Vampire of long years. Jessica Starling was a hundred and forty years old. She had long white hair and blood red eyes. Which accosted to her years of blood drinking.

"Jayme, dear, you didn't inform me that you would be visiting," Jessica said, coming into her living room. It was full of books upon books. Jessica loved to read and she had written a few books in her time.

"Aunt Jess! Sorry, I meant too but I found a trail and I had to come fast," Jayme replied.

"Please sit and tell me what is going on," Jessica said. They both sat down on the settee.

"Well, it all started when Harry Potter was rescued…"

"Do you mean the Savior of the Wizarding world?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, well, it seems that he was rescued from his home when Vampires, oh, no offence aunt…"

"None taken,"

"By Van Helsing…"

"I've got it, no need to tell me any more," Jessica said.

"I heard the Helsing is around here some place. Dumbledore wants to talk to him," Jayme said.

"And do you know how hard it will be to capture him?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to go around it,"

"Hmmm, and it is only you?"

"Yes,"

"Then I suppose I shall have to help you," Jessica smirked.

"But you can't kill him," Jayme said, eyeing her Aunt.

"Oh, I shant," Jessica laughed.

* * *

A/N – So sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been busy writing my first book and getting it published. It shall be out in two months, and I am also getting married! Hope you all liked this. I shall try and update it again later!

Midnight Island


	8. Death and Absorption

**Van Helsing and the Seven Horcruxes**

**Chapter 8**

**Don't take life too seriously, you might not get out alive!**

* * *

**"Werewolf hunting? Now?" Carl asked in astonishment. Gabriel Van Helsing had to be the craziest person alive when it came to such things as this!** Van Helsing just gave him a look as if to say "and you ask me why?". 

"Well, I didn't mean it like that; but, don't you think you should rest, at least a little?" Carl asked.

"Carl, stopping acting like a mother-hen, I know what I am doing," Van Helsing smiled while he double checked his weapons. He had the powered crossbow and arrows tipped with holy water. He had a few daggers on him as well. Apparently, to Carl at least, it didn't take a lot of weapons to take down a legendary monster that has been roaming the earth for ages.

"Now, you think you have everything you need? Are you sure you have it all?" Carl asked.

"Yes, I'll stake the monster through the heart, chop his head off and set him on fire. How hard can that be?" Van Helsing asked as he took up his hat and made his way to the door of the small room that had been given to him. Outside the small window, the sun was just beginning to set. This night would be the night of the full moon, perfect werewolf hunting if one knew where to look.

"Just come back in one piece," Carl muttered as a last good-by to his best friend.

* * *

The first appearance of the werewolf creature first came about in the writings of Gervase of Tilbury – who first wrote that men accosted by the curse only changed on the full moon. It had once been believed the werewolves could also change themselves into their wolf form by magic if they so chose. But that theory had soon been thrown out the window and the curse of the full moon was widely believed. 

However, the Greeks also had references of Werewolves in their writings as well, mostly written by Pretronius – (ca 27-66) he was mostly know as Titus Pretronius by the manuscript Satrycon. Which barley survived a disaster and the only remaining copy in the whole world. A rare roman artifact of their life and times as it depicts Roman life in a whole new light that most people didn't think of today.

Van Helsing, of course, had studied many books upon many subjects and was contemplating writing one of his own – however, he knew that it wouldn't be taken as seriously as it probably would have been had he written it in the middle ages, among those who suffered from the Black Death. He had seen it all and he had done his job, though he did regret not being able to stop the Vampire Princess Arcania from releasing the deadly virus in the first place.

The deep forest night reminded Van Helsing of that night; the night he had come upon Arcania in the last throes of her deadly plot to rid the earth of all humans. It did not matter that Vampires needed the human race, she hated them with a passion and had come up with the most perfect plan to eradicate them. Historians thought that it was rats traveling from Carpathia, but it had actually been this Greek Vampyre that had almost killed off humanity. The only thing he could do was let the virus do its work and hope and pray that the it would soon come to an end and something of the human race would still remain.

However, these thoughts were roughly taken from him when he heard howling; it couldn't have been more than a half mile away but now he knew that he was in the right place at the right time. Greyback loved these woods, and Van Helsing had waited a long time to hunt down this creature of evil. He took out his pistol that he had brought with him on second thought; he had many clips of silver bullets as well. He made sure it was loaded before going any further.

Carefully making his way through the forest, Van Helsing ran through his mind the many tricks that werewolves sometimes play. Depending on how old the Werewolf was either made them easy to kill to hard to even catch. Greyback was rumored to be the oldest werewolf in history. Well, besides Grendel, who had been defeated by Beowulf in ancient times. It was also said the Greyback claimed Grendel as a relative though Van Helsing couldn't see the reasoning around that one!

Snorting made him turn his head to the side, he could barely see in the soft moon light, however a huge, black snout followed by many rows of teeth and two evil, yellow eyes brought him up short. Van Helsing stopped for one moment, but he was faster than the wolf who had jumped the moment Van Helsing noticed he was being stalked.

Whipping up the gun, Van Helsing shot at the creature many times, some missed and some didn't. But Greyback was a very old Werewolf – almost used to the effects of the silver, Greyback attacked Van Helsing, claws came out and fangs were bared to scare the crap out of his victim. However, this was one victim that would not go down without a fight, or, not go down at all depending on how one looked at it.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** – the shots rang out in the dead silence of the forest around them. The silver bullets each hit the wolf and imbedded themselves into his hide. The wolf howled in pain but still he was going to kill this miserable human. Van Helsing didn't bother to see if any of his shots had found his mark, he had run out of ammo and so he decided to run.

If you lived long enough to see history in the making, anyone would see that Van Helsing was not afraid of this creature that was trying to kill him. This happened to be a Japanese tactic. The whole point was to be faster than your opponents, you were to turn and run as fast as you could, your enemies would then run after you and whoever caught up the quickest was the first to die. Van Helsing used this tactic in order to re-load his gun.

Coming to a sudden halt, he found that he was pretty close to a small village. He hadn't know there to be a village in this part of Scotland, he deffinantly didn't know that there was a castle either. The full moon hung lazily over this castle and most of the lights were out. That meant that people were asleep and he had accidentally lead a very dangerous creature to humanity. Well, he could shoot himself now.

He turned aside as something raced passed him; the wolf faced him with tongue lolling out and a hungry glaze in his eye. He wanted to feast not just curse anyone he came across. Aiming his gun, hoping that he could kill it now, Van Helsing had the sudden feeling that he might not be able to go back to Carl in one piece after all.

That he quickly forgot at Greyback leapt at him, effectively knocking Van Helsing onto his back. He put the gun to the head of the gargantuan werewolf and shot it squarely between the eyes. Twice, then a third time. The creature went still above him and it took a while for Van Helsing to push it off.

He then set about cutting the head off – he had to drag the body back into the forest till he found a clearing where it was quite obvious that someone used to burn something. Fall leaves or maybe it was a camping spot for someone. Whatever it was used for, Van Helsing was glad that he had come upon it. He put the body in the middle where a pole was located, and then he staked the head to the ground.

He gathered some wood and made a huge pile around the corpse. As soon as it became apparent that night was ending (in what only seemed like a few moments) he lit the pile of wood and the fire was started.

Pulling his hat low, he walked away from the bon fire. His job was done.

* * *

She noticed the fire before everyone else – the beetle had also noticed the werewolf and the man fighting when they came too close to the village. And so, she had decided to investigate. 

By the end of the scene, the man not noticing her as he walked away; She knew that she had the perfect story. Rita was soon in her human form, informing her editor at the Prophet and starting on her first rough draft of this story. Now, if only she knew who this man was – it would make her career all that much better.

* * *

"Harry! Did you see the papers this morning?" Fred asked excitedly as Harry entered the kitchen where the rest of his family had gathered. 

"Is it about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No, someone killed Greyback!" George informed him.

"Greyback?" Ron echoed, he was right behind Harry.

"Greyback happens to be the werewolf who bit Remus," Arthur informed his children, "But you didn't hear that from me," he added as an after thought.

It was just then that many owls flew in through an open window. They waited patiently as Arthur took their letters and they flew off. As the children ate and Molly made sure that more food was put onto the table, Arthur pursued the letters. He finally looked up at everyone, "We are going to Hogwarts," he announced.

"Hogwarts? But why?" Ginny asked.

"You will see," Arthur told them.

"Does it have anything to do with Greyback and Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, "It does"

* * *

Remus made good time getting to Hogwarts; he hadn't seen the papers but by the letter that Dumbledore had sent, he had a pretty good idea what had happened. The only thing was, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or slightly sad. Greyback made him; he cursed him to be blood thirsty creature each full moon. Remus had felt the alpha male die, and now, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. 

When he got to the office, he found the Weasely family, with Harry. Remus greeted them all and they happily told him that they had adopted Harry. Remus congratulated the family – everything was happening so fast….he wasn't sure how to handle it all when it socked him in the face like this.

"Is it true?" he finally asked, "Is Greyback…dead?"

Dumbledore took Remus' arm and led him to a chair, "Yes, he is dead, your revenge has been full filled by Gabriel Van Helsing," Dumbledore said.

"Van Helsing….the demon slayer….?" Remus could hardly believe it.

"They found the charred remains of Greyback in a clearing not far from Hogsmead. The Magical Law Enforcement Agency has run some tests and they assure me that the remains are in fact those of Greyback," Dumbledore said.

"Holy shit…" Remus muttered.

"Remus…are you all right?" Harry asked. Remus looked up at him, his eyes were round and puffy.

"I never thought this would actually happen. I always thought that I'd die from my transformations…I don't…I don't know what to say…"

* * *

a/n – Yes, I know that this is short but this is all that I could come up with. I hope you all like it. I and my fiancé are now less then six months away from our wedding and soon we will be turning over a new leaf in life. It's amazing how these things can sock you in the head like this. But I am loving every minute of it. 

Please review.

Dizzy


End file.
